O Amor de Minha Vida
by Gaby Lestrange
Summary: short ficAgora juntos, Harry e Hermione tem de enfrentar o perigo sem Rony. Mas o que eles vão fazer quando voldemort resolver fazer um ataque surpresa?


O Amor de Minha Vida!

Harry e Hermione estavam namorando ha um ano, estavam no sétimo ano de Hogwarts, eram um casal apaixonado, com muitos planos para o futuro.

Harry estava mais bonito que nunca, afinal já era um homem, seu tórax era definido e musculoso, seu cabelo bagunçado dava um certo charme, e seus olhos verde vivo destacava-se em sua pele alva. Era um dos garotos mais cobiçados de toda Hogwarts.

Hermione estava irreconhecível daquela garotinha com cabelos cheios e volumosos, com seu corpo parecido com uma tabua. Agora Mione tinha seu corpo todo formado, se não fosse pelos seus seios ela ainda seria uma tabua, seus cabelos estavam ondulados e sem volume, seus olhos cor de mel combinavam com a cor de seu cabelo, era também uma dos garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, mas também conhecida como a mais difícil de Hogwarts. Todos se perguntavam com Harry havia conseguido conquistá-la.

Eles estavam perto do natal, no próximo sábado seria o passeio a Hogsmeade, um sábado antes do natal.

- Mi, o que você vai querer de presente de natal? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu? – disse Mione.

- É você mesma senhorita Granger!

- Eu vou querer...hum...um monte dos teus beijinhos! – disse Mione com uma voz manhosa.

- Há, mas isso não vale, isso eu te dou agora! – ao terminar de dizer, Harry começou a beijá-la.

- Hem, hem, desculpe interromper esse momento, mas eu gostaria de lembrá-los que os senhores estão no meio da minha aula – disse Profª McGonagall que havia observado toda cena.

Realmente haviam esquecido que estavam no meio da aula de Transfiguração. Ao ouvirem o que a professora havia falado, ambos pararam de se beijar e olharam para professora corados.

- Desculpe-me Profª McGonagall – disse Mione, ela estava muito corada parecendo um pimentão.

- Desculpe Profª McGonagall a culpa foi minha – disse Harry rapidamente, ele também havia corado mas não tanto como Mione.

- Bom Potter espero que como o senhor disse que foi o culpado, consiga fazer esse cálice virar uma flor, como eu estava fazendo até ser interrompida pelo o seu comportamento – disse Profª McGonagall – Vamos Potter, esta esperando o que para fazer esse cálice firar uma flor?

- Professora, não irei fazer esse cálice se transfigurar em apenas uma flor! – disse Harry, apontando a varinha pro cálice e fazendo ele virar um buquê.

Realmente Harry estava muito bom em todas as matérias.

- Se me permite. – disse Harry novamente, também transfigurando o cálice de Mione em um buquê – Um buquê para cada rosa. – dizendo isso ele entregou um buquê para a Profª McGonagall e outro para Mione.

- Obrigada Potter, as flores são realmente lindas! – disse Profª McGonagall.

- Por nada professora! – disse Harry

- Excelente, excelente – disse Profª McGonagall – Realmente um excelente transfiguração, 10 pontos pra Grifinória.

- Obrigada Harry – disse Mione dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

A professora voltou a falar, e logo a sineta tocou informando o final da aula.

- A aula foi ótima, não acha? – disse Mione

- Realmente a aula foi ótima – disse Harry – Mi, vamos primeiro guardar as nossas mochilas antes de jantar?

- Vamos! – disse Mione

Os dois foram até o salão comunal, guardaram as mochilas e foram jantar. Após o jantar começaram a fazer os deveres, assim poderiam ir amanha bem cedo a Hogsmeade e aproveitar o dia inteiro.

- Mi, qual deveres vc tem que terminar? – perguntou o Harry

- O de Transfiguração que é o ler o capitulo 31 do livro-texto, e a redação de Poções que é as propriedades da poção do mata-cão, e você?

- Bom hoje eu vou fazer a de Poções e eu também tenho que terminar uma tabela lunar – disse Harry já pegando o livro de Poções – e no domingo eu leio o capitulo 31 de Transfiguração.

Eles ficaram fazendo os deveres até as duas da manhã, eram os únicos na sala comunal.

- Graças a Merlin, terminei! – disse Harry já arrumando suas coisas e indo sentar em uma poltrona enfrente a lareira – Mi vc já esta terminando?

- Eu to quase terminado falta só mais um pouquinho, pera ai – disse Mione e em seguida murmurou algumas palavras – pronto! – e começou a arrumar suas coisas.

- Vem aqui minha bruxinha linda, senta aqui comigo – disse Harry fazendo cara de coitado. – eu to tão carente esses últimos dias!

- Harry não fale assim – disse Mione indo até Harry e sentando no seu colo – Quem te vê com essa cara de coitado, pode pensar que eu não te dou carinho. – ao dizer isso dela deu um beijo nele.

- Mi, eu te amo, mas que a minha própria vida! – ele falou.

- Harry também te amo, você é a razão do meu viver! – disse Mione com os olhos cheios de água, ela sabia onde Harry ia chegar.

- Mi, se eu morrer antes de poder te dizer, saiba que eu sempre estarei com você, - disse Harry mas agora com uma cara séria - sempre cuidarei de você, eu sempre apoiarei suas decisões, mas eu só te pesso um favor, prometa que você vai ser feliz, se for preciso, me esqueça, mas seja feliz Hermione, você promete?

- Harry, você não vai morrer – disse Mione, as lagrimas rolavam soltas na sua face – não fique falando assim, eu não gosto quando você fala assim Harry! – ela o abraçou deitou uma cabeça no peito de Harry .

- Mione prometa – disse Harry acariciando a cabeça da namorada – prometa, por favor Mione, prometa que você sempre será feliz, mesmo que para isso você tenha que me esquecer!

- Harry eu nunca serei feliz sem você do meu lado! – Mione chorava muito. – Eu nunca conseguirei te esquecer Harry, nunca, mas agora vamos mudar de assunto!

Eles ficaram la, Mione deitada no colo de Harry e ele, por sua vez acariciando o cabelo de Hermione até ambos adormecerem.Quando os primeiros raios de sol apareceram pela janela do salão comunal, Harry acordou, ele olhou para Mione, esta, continuava a dormir agarrada no peito de Harry, como se algo, ou alguém fosse tirá-lo dela, ele ficou observando-a, devia ter passado farias horas, ficava pensando " como ela é linda " " assim que essa guerra acabar, eu quero casar com ela" continuava a pensar até que Mione despertou, ela olhou-o com extremo carinho.

- Bom Dia! – disse Harry também olhando-a com carinho

- Bom dia! – disse ela – dormiu bem?

- Melhor impossível! – ao dizer isso Harry lascou um beijão em Mione! – e você?

- Adorei dormir em teus braços! – respondeu Mione.

- Então, prepare-se, pois esta foi apenas uma vez que você dormiu – disse ele – depois que nos casarmos você ira dormir todos os dias em meus braços! – ele deu um sorriso maroto ao terminar de falar.

- Casar? Quando? Eu ainda não fui avisada deste acontecendo – ela também dando um sorriso maroto.

- A senhorita recebera o comunicado quando o ano letivo terminar – ele tentando fazer uma cara séria - A senhorita e seus pais.

- Olha, to gostando de ver! – ao dizer deu um beijo nele – agora vamos nos arrumar, para tomarmos café da manha e irmos para Hogsmead! Certo?

- Certíssimo senhorita! – disse Harry como se falasse com uma tenente do exercito.

- Para! – disse ela dando um tapinha no peito de Harry

- Sim tenente! – Mione lançou um olhar nervoso para Harry – Quer dizer Mione! Vamos nos arrumar então!

- Vamos – disse ela já subindo para o dormitório, Harry também foi para o seu dormitório, se passaram 10 minutos e ele já estava no salão comunal esperando Mione, ele estava vestindo uma calça jeans escura, com uma camisa branca de lã e com um casaco preto. Passaram-se 5 minutos e Mione descera, "ela esta linda" pensou Harry, ela usava uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa branco de lã, uma jaqueta jeans da mesma cor que a calça e um cachecol preto.

- Vamos? – disse Harry estendendo a mão para Mione.

- Vamos! – disse Mione aceitando a mão de Harry.

Os dois desceram para o Salão Principal que já estava cheio, eles se sentaram e tomaram café, quando terminaram...

- Harry, vamos pegar as nossas coisas, para irmos pra Hogsmead logo? – disse Mione já se levantando.

- Vamos Mione! – disse Harry se levantando também.

Os dois foram juntos buscar as coisas, assim que pegaram foram direto para Hogsmead.

- Aonde vamos primeiro? – perguntou Mione.

- Nós podemos ir a Dedosdemel, compramos uns doces, depois eu quero te levar a uma loja onde vende jóias, para comprarmos as nossas alianças, daí eu já compro o seu presente de natal e daí só falta o presente do Hagrid – disse Harry – pode ser assim?

- Claro que pode senhor Potter – disse Mione – mas que tal nós dois darmos juntos o presente do Hagrid?

- Claro que nós podemos senhora Potter!

- Hum, senhora Potter? Tai gostei! - disse ela dando um sorriso maroto.

- A é? Gostou? – disse ele também dando um sorriso maroto.

- Gostei! – disse ela ainda com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Então vem cá! – disse ele puxando-a para um beijo

- Vamos então? – disse Mione assim que eles se afastaram.

- Vamos, minha bruxinha linda!

Eles foram a Dedosdemel, e compraram um monte de doces, e de la foram ver as alianças.

-Harry, eu gostei dessa aqui! – disse Mione, mostrando a Harry um par de alianças de ouro branco.

- Elas são lindas! – disse Harry – você tem certeza que são essas alianças que você quer usar para o resto de nossas vidas?

- Claro, meu amor! – disse Mione.

- Senhor, eu vou levar essas duas. – disse Harry mostrando as alianças para o vendedor – e o senhor pode gravar uma frase nas alianças?

- Pode senhor Potter, mas demorara 5 minutos para gravar – respondeu o vendedor – há algum problema?

- Não senhor. – respondeu Harry – então o senhor grave a seguinte frase: "Harry and Mione Forever" pode ser?

- Claro senhor Potter – disse o vendedor já indo para o fundo da loja.

Mione estava olhando um conjunto de brincos e colar de ouro branco com brilhante.

- E senhor, eu vou levar aquele conjunto – Harry flou em um tom de voz bem baixo e apontou para o conjunto que Mione olhava – Faça um embrulho para presente bem bonito! Há, e não diga a ela que fui eu que comprei, esta bem senhor?

- Claro, pode deixar , eu faço um embrulho bem bonito e não direi nada a ela. –disse o vendedor.

- Muito obrigado senhor! – disse Harry.

Quando o vendedor foi tirar o conjunto Mione perguntou a ele.

- Quem comprou senhor?

- Um cliente que acabou de me mandar uma coruja, dizendo que quer essa peça- respondeu o vendedor.

Passou alguns minutos e Harry e Mione saíram da loja com as alianças que iriam usar assim que terminassem Hogwarts e Harry pedisse a mão de Mione para o pai dela.

- Vamos à livraria, e podemos comprar um livro sobre dragões para o Hagrid! – disse Mione puxando Harry até a livraria.

- Boa idéia Mione! – disse Harry entrando na livraria.

Assim que compraram o presente de Hagrid, começaram a caminhar pela rua principal do povoado.

- Vamos almoças? – perguntou Mione – estou caindo de fome!

- Vamos, onde você quer almoçar? – disse Harry

- Vamos no 3 vassouras! – disse Mione conduzindo Harry até o bar.

Eles almoçaram calmamente e iam até a Dedosdemel para comprar mais doces, quando...

- Comensais! Eles estão vindo pra cá, Comensais da Morte...Corra quem puder! Comensais, Comensais da Morte! – veio um homem gritando pela rua.

Não demorou muito e todos que estavam no povoado ficaram desesperados.

- Mi, vá para o castelo! – disse Harry também ficando desesperado, sabia que Voldemort estava tentando matá-los, mas não esperava que ele atacasse logo agora!

- Não... – Mione estava decidida, queria levar Harry com ela para o castelo, queria protegê-lo!

- Vai Hermione! – disse Harry empurrando-a em direção ao castelo – vai, Voldemort esta tentando nos pegar, vá para o castelo, eu atraso ele! Quando chegar no castelo, chame as integrantes da Ordem, junto com os aurores! Agora corra! Aproveite que a vários alunos indo pro castelo – ao dizer isso deu um selinho em Mione – Saiba que eu te amarei por toda a eternidade, estando vivo ou morto sempre estarei contigo!

- Eu também te amo Harry – disse Mione chorando – Mas venha comigo, poupe-me de sofrer, por não saber como você irá ficar!

- Mione, eu tenho que ficar, ajudar essas pessoas, eu sou o único que pode acabar com isso! – Harry já estava com o coração na mão – MI, se eu morrer, saiba que estarei com você sempre, sempre estarei no seu lado, apoiarei suas decisões, estarei la encima cuidando do seu caminho, nunca me esqueça! Sempre me tenha como uma lembrança feliz! – colocando uma aliança em Mione e outra nele – fique com você, posso não ter pedido aos seus pais, mas saiba que para mim você já é a minha mulher!

- Há...Harry vo...cê...também já é...é o meu...meu...mari...marido! – Mione estava se afogando em lagrimas – vo...vou...es...estar...te..espe...rando...

- Mione olha – ele também estava chorando, não queria perder o amor de sua vida – vá! E lembre-se irei te amar eternamente – ao falar isso deu um beijo em Mione, mas um beijo como se fosse o primeiro e o ultimo, um beijo com a incerteza de que iriam se beijar novamente, com a incerteza que se veriam novamente – vá Mione, e chame logo a Ordem! E não se esqueça que eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo, Harry! – disse Mione

Hermione foi para o castelo e Harry ficou duelando, não avia se passado nem meia hora, quando os integrantes da Ordem junto com praticamente todos os aurores do pais chegaram, Harry estava duelando com Voldemort dentro de um circulo de Comensais, então os aurores e os integrantes da Ordem começaram a duelar, Lupin com Bellatrix Lestrange, Tonks com Lucio Malfoy e assim por diante, Harry que duelava a um bom tempo com Voldemort, já estava cansado, machucado, mas ainda assim duelava, até que Harry deu o golpe final em Voldemort, sim Harry Potter o-menino-que-sobreviveu derrotou o Lorde das Trevas, o maior bruxo das trevas já existente, os Comensais foram capturados, uma semana antes do natal, acaba a era das trevas, e Harry finalmente pode se vingar da morte de seus pais, da morte de Sirius, da morte de Ron, e da morte de todas as pessoas inocentes que perderam a vida no meio dessa guerra.

Harry passou uma semana desacordado na ala hospitalar, Mione não saia de perto de Harry por nada desse mundo, na manha de natal, Harry começa abrir o olho e se depara com a uma Hermione sentada ao lado de sua cama.

- Harry! – disse Mione que estava com o rosto inchado, ela deveria estar chorando a muito tempo – A meu amor, você esta bem? Ta doendo alguma coisa? Você...

- Shiuuu, se acalma Mi, eu to bem, não ta doendo nada! - Harry parecia muito bem, estava com um sorriso no rosto, parecia ter acordado de uma longa noite de sono – e você, esta bem?

- Estou Harry! – ao terminar de dizer, Mione da um beijo em Harry, um beijo que transparecia toda a felicidade dos dois, agora poderia ser felizes, agora não tinha ninguém que iriá impedir que os dois fossem felizes, não averia ninguém tentando matá-los. – Harry, você conseguiu! Amor você conseguiu! Você derrotou-o! A meu amor, agora nós poderemos viver em paz!

- Derrotei-o por você Mi, derrotei-o para podermos nos casar, para podermos criar os nossos filhos, nossos netos, agora graças a Merlin nós poderemos viver sem ninguém tentando nos matar!-Harry deu um selinho em Mione - Mi, eu quero te entregar o seu presente de natal – disse Harry tirando da capa um embrulho muito bonito, porem um pouco amassado – eu comprei sábado passado, espero que você goste! – Harry entregou o embrulho para Mione que quando abriu...

- Harry! – Mione pulou encima de Harry – Oh meu amor não precisava, a meu bem é tão lindo! Não precisava...

- Mi, claro que precisava! – disse Harry abraçando-a e dando um beijo em sua testa – você merece muito mais!

- Feliz Natal pra você também Harry! – Mione entregou-o um embrulho muito bonito em formato de um livro, Harry abriu o embrulho e viu um livro não muito grosso intitulado em letras douradas "As Aventuras Que Vivi Com O Amor da Minha Vida" Harry folheou o livro e viu que fora Mione que escrevera o livro, e contava todas as aventuras, e a história de amor deles.

- Há Mi, não precisava! – disse Harry – eu não acredito que você escreveu o livro para mim! – Harry deu um beijo em Mione .

- Eu achei uma boa idéia, o livro começa com o seu nascimento, tem todas as suas vitórias contra Voldemort, todos os seus jogos de quadribol, a história de Sirius, tudinho, mas é no meu ponto de vista, e também achei que esse livro vai ser o primeiro livro que vou ler para o nosso filho!

- Você quer dizer que você ta grávida? – perguntou Harry, seus olhos chegaram até brilhar.

- E se eu estivesse? – perguntou Mione com um sorriso no rosto

- Mi, eu não acredito! – disse Harry sorrindo e abraçando Mione – eu não acredito que vamos ter um herdeiro Potter antes mesmo de terminar Hogwarts!

- Não acredite mesmo! – disse Mione e Harry olhou para ela confuso – Porque eu não estou grávida!

- Mi, você quase me mata do coração e depois diz que é brincadeira! – disse Harry fazendo uma cara séria.

- Meu Amor, pense pelo lado bom – disse Mione chegando mais perto de Harry – Assim que nós nos casarmos, nós poderemos ter um filhinho!

- É, bom... – disse Harry olhando para ela com um sorriso maroto –a não ser que você queira fazer um ensaio antes da nossa apresentação!

- Harry! – disse Mione também com um sorriso maroto.

Nisso a porta da enfermaria abre.

- Potter que bom que já acordou! – disse Madame Pomfrey.

- Madame Pomfrey, eu já posso sair? – perguntou Harry rapidamente.

- Como é natal, eu vou te liberam! – disse Madame Pomfrey - mas qualquer coisa volte aqui, esta bem?

- Claro! – disse Harry sorrindo mais ainda – Mi, me espera, só vou me trocar!

- Claro Harry! – disse Mione sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Assim que Harry terminou de se trocar, os dois rumaram até o Salão Principal, pois já era horário do almoço. No Salão só avia uma mesa, e nessa já estavam sentados todas as pessoas que ficaram no castelo, ou seja, Prof. Dumbledore, Profª McGonagall, Prof. Flitwick, Prof. Snape e o Zelador Fich. Harry e Mione foram os únicos alunos a permanecer no castelo para esse natal, os outros foram para casa festejar a morte de Voldemort.

- Bom dia Harry e Hermione! – disse Prof. Dumbledore – Sentem-se, Harry que bom que acordou para o almoço!

- Bom dia professores – responderam Harry e Mione em coro, indo se sentar.

- Ainda bem que acordei prof. Dumbledore, se não ia acabar morrendo de fome! – disse Harry com um sorriso no rosto.

O almoço junto com o resto do ano letivo ocorreu muito bem, Harry e Hermione aviam prestados os exames do NIEM's e aviam conseguido nota máxima em todas as matérias.

Então chegou o dia da formatura, Hermione fora escolhida como oradora da Grifinória. Como os pais de Mione já sabiam do namoro dos dois, Harry entrou com Hermione, ele também decidira que iriá pedir a mão de Mione em casamento hoje, quando a festa começasse. O Salão Principal no lugar das 4 mesas compridas aviam mais ou menos duzentas mesas redondas, na frente da mesa dos professores avia um palco onde os alunos receberiam o diploma, na frente do palco avia mais ou menos 30 cadeiras para cada casa, então a formatura começará, a primeira casa a discursar seria a Sonserina, o orador da casa seria Malfoy, a segunda casa a discursar era a Corvinal, em terceiro Lufa Lufa e por ultimo Grifinória. Os discursos das outras casas foram bem curtos, então chegou a vez da Grifinória discursar.

- Agora o discurso da casa Grifinória, a oradora é a senhorita Hermione Granger – anunciou Prof. Dumbledore.

Ouve uma onda de aplausos, então Hermione subiu no palco e começou o discurso.

- Primeiramente boa noite senhoras e senhores, nós, alunos da Grifinória gostaríamos agradecer aos professores, funcionários de Hogwarts, nossos pais, nossas mães, a todos que nos ajudaram nesse período de aprendizagem, seremos pessoas corretas, daremos o melhor de nós. Hogwarts foi nossa casa por sete longos anos, tivemos anos alegres, mas também tivemos anos sombrios, mas Hogwarts sempre nos protegera, perdemos um colega, um amigo, um irmão da Grifinória, Ronald Weasley, esteve conosco até ano passado, hoje infelizmente não esta mais entre nós. Mas agora que Voldemort – Hermione fez uma pausa, farias pessoas deram um gritinho, outras fizeram caretas ao ouvirem esse nome – foi derrotado, acredito que teremos anos muito alegres. Hogwarts sempre ocupará um pedaço de nossos corações. Parabéns a todos os formandos de Hogwarts. Obrigada.

Enquanto Hermione descia, era aplaudida, ela estava chorando, Harry a esperava no pé da escada. Eles se abraçaram e foram se sentar. Agora Dumbledore se levantou.

- Parabéns a todos os formandos de Hogwarts. Bom agora que comece o baile! – e bateu as mãos, e a banda "As Esquisitonas" começaram a tocar.

Harry e Hermione foram até a mesa dos pais dela.

- Boa noite, senhor e senhora Granger – comprimentou Harry quando chegaram na mesa

- Oi pai, oi mãe! – disse Mione dando um beijo no pai e na mãe.

- Oi filha! – disse o pai de Mione – Oi Harry!

- Oi Harry! – disse a mãe de Mione – Sente-se com a gente! Como você esta?

- Muito obrigada, senhora Granger – disse Harry se sentando-se, não era a primeira vez que ele conversava com os pai de Mione, pois ele já avia ido a casa dela pedir a mão dela em namoro – eu vou bem, e a senhora?

- Eu vou bem também, Harry! – disse a senhora Granger.

- Cuidando bem da minha filha, Harry? – perguntou o senhor Granger, que estava se divertindo bebendo uma cerveja amanteigada.

- Claro que estou cuidando bem de sua filha senhor Granger – disse Harry olhando para Mione que sorrio – Senhor e senhora Granger, eu gostaria de falar uma coisa com os senhores, posso?

- Claro que pode Harry! – disse senhor Granger – Pode dizer!

- Bom, o senhor e a senhor sabem que Voldemort hum...foi derrotado?

- Claro, claro, a Mione nos contou sobre a sua vitória sobre ele!

- Então, agora finalmente o mundo vai poder viver em paz – Harry olhou novamente para Mione e essa sorrio mais ainda - Bom senhor e senhora Granger, eu gostaria de pedir a mão de Mione em casamento para vocês, senhor e senhora Granger, os senhores me concedem a mão de sua filha, Hermione Granger em casamento?

Ouve um silencio na mesa, Mione não tirava o olho dos pais, até que finalmente i senhor Granger falou:

- Bom Harry – começou o senhor Granger olhando para Mione – Claro que lhe concedo a mão de Mione – Harry e Mione sorriram, a senhora Granger começou a chorar de felicidade – Mas – todos olharam para o senhor Granger – se você algum dia, fizer Mione infeliz, você ira se ver comigo!

- Senhor Granger, eu nunca faria Mione infeliz – disse Harry – e saiba que hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

- Há pai, eu to tão feliz! – disse Mione abraçando os pais – Olhem as nossas alianças de noivado!

Eles conversaram mais um pouco, até que começou a tocar uma musica bem calma.

- Mi, me concede o prazer dessa dança? – disse Harry estendendo a mão para Mione.

- Claro Harry! – disse Mione, pegando a mão de Harry.

Os dois dançavam a musica lenta, ambos estavam muito felizes, iriam se casar, viver para sempre juntos!

- Mi, eu te amo! – sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Mione.

- Eu também te amo, Harry! – sussurrou Mione no ouvido de Harry.

Os dois se beijavam, era um beijo, longo, calmo, cheio de sentimentos, não queriam saber do resto do mundo, queriam ficar assim pra sempre!

Passaram-se cinco meses e eles se casaram, foi o casamento mais bonito de todos os tempos, onde Harry Potter, o-menino-que-sobreviveu casou-se com Hermione Granger, sua melhor amiga, sua companheira, o amor de sua vida, e agora, sua mulher.


End file.
